


The Other End

by zabjade



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 23:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15375597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zabjade/pseuds/zabjade
Summary: A Spuffy drabble that takes place post series, where Spike and Buffy try for a bit of down time. Exactly 100 words in Word.





	The Other End

Buffy hung up with a frustrated sigh. She and Spike were on vacation, so, of course, it turned out there was a dormant Hellmouth nearby. And, of course, it had become un-dormant just when they got settled.   
  
“Could be worse,” Spike said philosophically. “Could be a Hellarse.”   
  
She stared at him. “A  _what_ ?”    
  
“Hellmouth draws evil to it. A Hellarse, well, that would blow evil out into the world, wouldn’t it?”   
  
“No. That is not a thing. You just made that up…. Right?”   
  
He just smirked at her and sauntered towards the door.   
  
“Damn it, Spike!”   
  
She quickly followed after.


End file.
